Nimbuzz di Thousand Sunny
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: Bagaimana jika para kru Topi Jerami saling berkomunikasi menggunakan jejaring Sosial Nimbuzz?


**Nimbuzz di Thousand Sunny**

**Sanji…Meiji!**

**Bagaimana jika para kru Topi Jerami saling berkomunikasi menggunakan jejaring Sosial Nimbuzz? **

**Disclaimer : One+Piece= Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Humor**

**Fic OP dengan style chat memang bukan ide original saya. Di fic OP English memang sudah ada. Author hanya ingin membuatnya dengan versi Indonesia. **

**So, please enjoy this fic….**

Akhir-akhir ini para penghuni Thousand Sunny jarang ngobrol satu sama lain secara lisan. Nande? Apa sedang ada masalah? Oh, No. Mereka lagi keranjingan social network, chatting lebih tepatnya. Sejak Nami memborong seperangkat Den Den Mushi Mobile ( Den Den Mushi emang mobile kali?*ditipuk*) untuk tiap kru, para penghuni Thousand Sunny jadi lebih senang ngobrol lewat Nimbuz. Sanji pun berinisiatif membuatkan rum untuk para kru: sunny_go.

Sanji login…..

**Pengguna lain di ruang ini adalah: StrawHatLoveMeaT, MikanMoney, Swordsman, CoffeBookLover, HilulukBloomSakura, TheGreatesSencho, BatleSUUPER, UrColourPanties**

**TheGreatesSencho **

Wb Sanji

**HilulukBloomSakura**

Wb

**MikanMoney**

Wb Sanji kun

**CoffeBookLover**

Wb Koki san

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Mellorine….=-)

**Swordsman**

Alis keriting!

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Marimo keparat!

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Sanji….Haraheta =-(

Meiji!

**TheGreatesSencho**

Laper ea

**HilulukBloomSakura**

Hu um

**BatleSUUPER**

Aku juga. Lg ga SUUUPERR

**StrawHatLoveMeaT: **

Sanji…Niku…Niku!

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Berisik!

Ni lg masak

**Swordsman**

Ero Cook. Cptan mskny. Dsr siput!

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Diem loe Lumut!

**Pengguna Swordsman telah dikeluarkan dari ruang**

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Lol

**UrColourPanties**

Nami san Robin san…

**MikanMoney**

Hmm?

**UrColourPanties**

Ap wrna cln dlm kalian hr ni?

**Pengguna UrColourPanties telah dikeluarkan dari ruang**

**CoffeBookLover**

=-)

**Swordsman telah masuk**

**CoffeBookLover**

Wb swordsman san

**TheGreatesSencho **

Wb Zoro

**HilulukBloomSakura**

Wb

**Swordsman**

Brengsek! Wa di kick!

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Lol

**Swordsman**

Temae!

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Marimo!

**Swordsman**

Alis dart!

**MikanMoney**

SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan Swordsman

Kalian!

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Hai Nami swaaaaaaan…

**Pengguna SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan telah dikeluarkan dari ruang**

**Pengguna Swordsman telah dikeluarkan dari ruang**

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Nami swan…kok ak di kick?=-(

**MikanMoney**

Bau gosong tuh!

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

WHAT? Yosh…brb asap

Nami swaaannn Robin cwaaannn …Leph dl y?

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Bauny enak =-)

**TheGreatesSencho**

Idung loe bmsalah. Bau gosong gt

**Swordsman**

Idung loe yg lbh brmsalah. Ngaca dl sana!

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Lol. Y, idung loe brmsalah. CMIIW

**TheGreatesSencho**

Nani? Krng ajar!

**BatleSUUPER**

Idung loe SUUPEEER kok. Lol

**HilulukBloomSakura**

oic

**TheGreatesSencho**

Nani?=-/

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Jah, bcnd doang kuk

**HilulukBloomSakura**

Y. jgn mrah donk usopp

**TheGreatesSencho**

Wa g mrah. Wa murka!

**TheGreatesSencho telah keluar**

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Usopp!

**HilulukBloomSakura**

Hwa…Usopp

**BatleSUUPER**

Ga Suuuperr

**TheGreatesSencho telah masuk**

**TheGreatesSencho**

Kalian ttipu. Lol

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Jah

**MikanMoney**

Dasar org aneh!

Robin diem aj?

**CoffeBookLover**

Lg bc buku

**UrColourPanties telah masuk**

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Wb brook

**UrColourPanties**

Arigato sencho

**TheGreatesSencho**

Sama2 =-)

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Bkn loe dudul =-)

Y sama2 brook

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Mkn malem dh siap

Nami swaaan…Robin cwaaan…

**MikanMoney**

Arigato Sanji kun

**CoffeBookLover**

Arigato Cook san

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Mellorine….

**Swordsman**

Ero cook

**Swordsman telah dikeluarkan dari ruang**

**CoffeBookLover telah pergi**

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Robin cwaannn =-(

**UrColourPanties**

Yohohoho…Mkn dh siap

Ak jg hrs m'isi perut. Wlpn ak dh g pny perut

Yohohoho

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Makan? Yosha!

Leph dl

**StrawHatLoveMeaT telah pergi**

**MikanMoney telah pergi**

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Nami swan jg? =-(

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan telah pergi**

**HilulukBloomSakura**

Makan…Leph jg. Bye Mina….

**HilulukBloomSakura telah pergi**

**TheGreatesSencho**

Leph jg ah…

**BatleSUUPER**

Mkn malem dh siap? SUUUPEEER!

**BatleSUUPER telah pergi**

**UrColourPanties telah pergi**

**saat ini tidak ada lagi pengguna di ruang ini**

'

'

'

'

**autor_geblek telah masuk**

**pengguna autor_geblek menjadi moderator di ruang ini**

**autor_geblek**

Review dong =-)

Leph dl y

Sanji…sisain 1 porsi lg dong!

**autor_geblek telah pergi**

**saat ini tidak ada lagi pengguna di ruang ini**


End file.
